Loads such as lumber and the like can be packaged as a plurality of stacked individual units formed into a 3-dimensional bundle. The bundles are secured by strap that is tensioned and sealed around the bundle. Bundles typically include corner protectors that extend along portions of the edges of the load, between the bundle and the straps that encircle the load and the corner protectors. Corner protectors are flat or planar members that are bent around and secured to the corner of the load. Known corner protectors include polymeric angled elements and fibrous, e.g., cardboard or paperboard elements.
Kasel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,838 discloses an apparatus and method for applying edge protectors that includes edge protector applicator assemblies positioned on a frame on either side of the load. The assemblies include grippers that receive and support flat, board-like edge protectors and laterally move to bring the protectors into proximity with the load. The strap, which is then positioned and tensioned around the load and protectors, folds the edge protectors around the load corners. Tensioning of the strap creates the movement that folds the protectors.
Kasel, U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,865 discloses a press-type strapping machine in which edge protectors are applied to the corners of loads that are pressed (compressed) and secured with a strap. Here too, corner protectors are brought into contact with the load by grippers and the corner protectors are formed or bent by the strap as it is pulled onto and tensioned around the load.
While such devices function well, the corner protectors may not properly fold along the edge of the load. As such, the protectors may not seat properly on the load and may be subject to being torn or struck and dislodged from the load.
Preformed edge protectors are also known. However, the preformed protectors require additional steps in the manufacture of the corner protectors. Moreover, excess space is required to store the preformed protectors both in storage and on a strapping machine, and automated systems to position such protectors on a load are limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method to fold and apply corner edge protectors on a load during a strapping operation. Desirably, such an applicator receives a planar edge protector and folds the edge protector to conform to the corner of the load, prior to positioning the protector on the load. More desirably still, the applicator discharges the folded edge protector onto the load as the strap is positioned around the load so that it is pulled by and captured between the strap and load and is secured to the load by the tensioned strap. Still more desirably, the edge protectors can be stored on the strapping machine in a flat state to reduce storage requirements.